London Buses route 242
History 22 November 1987: New Monday-Saturday route 22B introduced, Trafalgar Square to Clapton Park via Piccadilly Circus, Tottenham Court Road Station, Holborn, Holborn Circus, St Paul's, Bank, Liverpool Street, Shoreditch, Dalston and Hackney; extended during the evenings to Homerton Hospital. This route was introduced to replace the eastern section of route 22, which was withdrawn between Holborn and Clapton Park on Monday to Saturday, and convert this section to one person operation. 24 February 1990: Contract awarded to Kentish Bus. Withdrawn between Trafalgar Square and Piccadilly Circus. Also withdrawn between Hackney and Clapton Park, and instead rerouted at all times via Homerton High Street to Homerton Hospital. Sunday service introduced, replacing route 22. 18 July 1992: Withdrawn between Piccadilly Circus and Tottenham Court Road. 28 February 1998: Renumbered 242. Contract awarded to Arriva London. Rerouted between Hackney and Homerton Hospital via Clapton Park, replacing route 22A. 5 November 1998: Converted to low floor operation. Operators Routes 22B and 242 have been operated by the following companies: *London Buses: 22 November 1987-31 March 1989 *London Forest: 1 April 1989-23 February 1990 *Kentish Bus: 24 February 1990-27 February 1998 *Arriva London: 28 February 1998-present Garages Route 22B and 242 have been operated from the following garages: *Ash Grove (AG): 22 November 1987-23 February 1990 *Leyton (LY): 24 February 1990-8 May 1994 *Cambridge Heath (CH): 9 May 1994-27 February 1998 *Clapton (CT): 28 February 1998-31 March 2006; 14 November 2009-present *Stamford Hill (SF): 1 April 2006-13 November 2009 *Tottenham (AR): 19 April 2008-13 November 2009 (night service only) Route descripton (list of stops served) Route departing Tottenham Court Road * New Oxford Street * Museum Street * Procter Street * Brownlow Street * Chancery Lane Station * Holborn Circus / Fetter Lane * Holborn Circus * City Thameslink Station * King Edward Street * St Paul's Station * Bank Station / Poultry * Bank Station / Threadneedle Street * Old Broad Street * Wormwood Street * Liverpool Street Station * Primrose Street * Shoreditch High Street Station * Shoreditch High Street / Bethnal Green Road * Shoreditch Church * Waterson Street * Hoxton Station / Geffrye Museum * Pearson Street * St Leonard's Hospital * Laburnum Street * Haggerston Station * Middleton Road * Dalston Junction Station * Dalston Lane / Dalston Junction Station * Stannard Road * Greenwood Road * Royal Oak Road * Hackney Central/ Mare Street * Hackney Central Station * Amhurst Road / Hackney Downs Station * Clarence Road / Narrow Way * Hackney Baths * Powerscroft Road / Lower Clapton Road * Chatsworth Road * Millfields Road / Clapton Park * Oswald Street * Mandeville Street * Daubeney Road * Redwald Road * Brooksby's Walk * Homerton Hospital Route departing Homerton Hospital * Homerton Hospital / Wardle Street * Brooksby's Walk / Homerton Station * Chatsworth Road / Clifden Road * Redwald Road * Mandeville Street / Gilpin Road * Mandeville Community Primary School * Millfields Road * Chatsworth Road * Median Road * Lower Clapton Road * Hackney Baths * Clapton Square * Pembury Circus * Hackney Central Station * Graham Road / Hackney Central * Royal Oak Road * Greenwood Road * Stannard Road * Dalston Junction Station * Kingsland Road / Forest Road * Middleton Road * Haggerston Station * Laburnum Street * St Leonard's Hospital * Hoxton Station / Geffrye Museum * Falkirk Street * Shoreditch Church * Shoreditch High Street Station * Commercial Street / Worship Street * Primrose Street * Liverpool Street Station * Wormwood Street * Old Broad Street * Poultry / Bank Station * Bread Street * St Paul's Station * City Thameslink Station * Holborn Circus * Holborn Circus / Fetter Lane * Chancery Lane Station * Brownlow Street * Holborn Station * High Holborn * Drury Lane * Tottenham Court Road Station Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing Tottenham Court Road New Oxford Street, Bloomsbury Way, Vernon Place, Theobalds Road, Procter Street, High Holborn, Holborn, Holborn Circus, Holborn Viaduct, Newgate Street, King Edward Street, Angel Street, St Martin's-Le-Grand, Cheapside, Threadneedle Street, Bishopsgate, Norton Folgate, Shoreditch High Street, Kingsland Road, Dalston Lane, Graham Road, Mare Street, Amhurst Road, Dalston Lane, Lower Clapton Road, Powerscroft Road, Chatsworth Road, Millfields Road, Mandeville Street, Daubeney Road, Redwald Road, Glyn Road, Clifden Road, Brooksby's Walk, Homerton Grove Route departing Homerton Hospital Wardle Street, Homerton High Street, Brooksby's Walk, Chatsworth Road, Dunlace Road, Glyn Road, Redwald Road, Daubeney Road, Mandeville Street, Millfields Road, Chatsworth Road, Powerscroft Road, Median Road, Lower Clapton Road, Dalston Lane, Amhurst Road, Mare Street, Graham Road, Dalston Lane, Kingsland Road, Shoreditch High Street, Norton Folgate, Bishopsgate, Threadneedle Street, Cheapside, Newgate Street, Holborn Viaduct, Holborn Circus, Holborn, High Holborn, St Giles High Street Timetable information Route 242 runs 24 hours a day, with no service on Christmas Day. On Christmas Eve, the last buses depart Tottenham Court Road at 0024 and Homerton Hospital at 0011 (Saturday service) On Boxing Day, the first buses depart Tottenham Court Road at 0545 and Homerton Hospital at 0458 (Sunday service) Links Current timetable Current route map Zenfolio photo gallery - route 22B Zenfolio photo gallery - route 242 Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Category:Arriva London Category:Clapton (CT) Category:Stamford Hill (Arriva, SF) Category:Tottenham (AR) Category:Buses serving Tottenham Court Road Category:Buses serving Holborn Category:Buses serving Holborn Circus Category:Buses serving St Paul's Category:Buses serving Bank Category:Buses serving Liverpool Street Category:Buses serving Shoreditch Category:Buses serving Dalston Category:Buses serving Hackney Category:Buses serving Clapton Park Category:Buses serving Homerton Category:Buses serving London Borough of Camden Category:Buses serving the City of London Category:Buses serving London Borough of Hackney Category:Routes started in 1998